Here In My Shadow
by Cheshire Cat in My Grave
Summary: A disgrace to her family:That's Hecate Feathercroft. She's been hiding those scars of the past to avoid being hurt again. Plus the fact, that she's Draco Malfoy's archnemesis inside the Slytherin. Would this help her?
1. Prologue

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes"**_

_**Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes"**_

"I still remember those days. I promised, I wouldn't let him see my tears behind my eyes. I've never been this happy. This guy who snatched all this despair and sadness in me. And now I hate myself of loving such cold, arrogant, cocky and evil guy. I know; you know whom I'm talking about. Everyone here in Hogwarts knows who he is, and our story, that's unfolding. And, how people are amazed, amused, puzzled and been confused by the way we see each other. sigh I guess, it all comes to this... I cost a lot of sin to my family. Such a beautiful disgrace..

Disgrace. My mom was the most enduring and talented wizard in our family. She had the most numbered of suitors and the like. She got everything. And our family adored her so much. Until she met my father, a vampire. Thus, making me a half-wizard and half-vampire... Such strong breed! But it's an abomination to the family. So, my mom was killed as a punishment. And my father? Hunted by Lord Voldemort's death eaters for the power he possessed. Asking me? I was left behind to Professor Snape before my mother died. They are best friends when they're still students. The people who know my family still think that I'm a disgrace to our family. But, Uncle Severus thinks I'm not. He always tries to comfort me with sugarcoated words. I never trust him, neither his comfort nor care to me. Until, I met him. I hated before his guts, his gestures… his smirk! But, I love his icy blue eyes. Seems so mysterious and delightfully irresistible. What the fucking I'm saying! Guess this ends what I think. I think I'm going crazy.

And here I am, hearing voices in my head. Saying that what I'm telling and thinking is totally out of my mind. It might be a product of my childhood experiences, or any traumatic things that happen to me. Who thinks that it's only Harry Potter who has been sleeping in the cupboard? At least, he's in the cupboard and inside a house! How about sleeping out the house? Great, Famous… Harry Potter. I envy him. People love him. And, people hate him too. That part, I understand. People are bothered much of his presence, much of what he can do. Of course! He's the Famous – Harry Potter! Hey! He's nice. I've just having great time with his group – Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! I just wish I'm a Gryffindor. Oh yes! You're a half-bloodsucker, dimwit! And, it's the obvious factor that you're in the bad side of the world.

Am I really a bad person? Or just where I came from is a bad image in this society? I wonder where's my father. Uncle Severus told me that my father is immortal, and was imprisoned by a death eater inside their house. I want him to tell me who is the death eater who has my father. And, one thing I fear. Will he accept me if he learns I'm a half-vampire? Nah! Hecate! Stop thinking that! At least, you're happy. Right? Or… will this bliss last?

Farewell…

Just I,

Hecate"


	2. Hope and Fear

**Chapter 1: Hope and Fear**

It never seems to end. I guess. I always wake up with hard time breathing. My eyes wet in tears and my whole body shivering in fear. When this dream will end? It haunts me every time I sleep. Every night I wish I could not sleep. Why does this dream seem related to me emotionally? And, that man in my dream… the man that will sacrifice himself from that stake of trouble, just for me?

So, I just woke up again from the dream that I know will happen someday. I want to prevent it, but Uncle Severus forbid me not to. He said that it might change the entire future. A lot of innocent people will be hurt and might be in trouble. As if I care for those innocent people! Why should I think of them when it's only one person whom I'm going to save from death? This is insane!

"But, Uncle… It's just only one person! There's nothing wrong saving this person… whoever he is!" I exclaimed.

"My dear Hecate, even there's only one person to save! There are a lot people related to that scene." He said strongly. He sat slowly in the chair behind his desk.

"Oh, great! Do you know something I didn't know? You seems keeping something from me?"

"Why should I keep such stupid thing, Hecate?"

"Because you fear something, Uncle. FEAR." I said it with my cold voice. I sounded so indifferent to him. And I don't regret it.

The room suddenly surrounded by a deafening silence. I looked to him heartlessly. I don't like when people leaving me in the dark, even they are bigwigs around me. I looked sideways, then looked at his eyes. I never saw his eyes so disturbing before. I know he's keeping something from me. But why should he keep it to me? Perceptibly, he fears something.

I decided to break the silence by breathing sharply. I stared to him stridently and grinned. "I hate being left in the dark. Bet, you know that. And, whatever you say…" I moved closely to his ears and whispered, "I find a way to save him…"

I smiled. It's the most uncaring smile I ever did to him. He sighed. Then he spoke with a very compassionate tone. "I don't like leaving you in dark, my niece. But… it's the only way I know."

"Whatever!" I retorted as I closed the door gently. I leaned myself against the door. I looked to my shoes. Its shoelaces were untied. I decided to tie it when I saw someone standing in front of me.

It's the nicest eyes I know, but the sharpest and deadly one I see. His smirk was remarkable. And, I found it lovely. But his swaggering attitude was the flaw that I hated to this very stunning creature.

"Lost your tongue, Feathercroft?" He said.

"I wish it was, long time ago… Malfoy!" I said insensitively, with my hands in my shoelace.

"And, what are you doing here? Sneaking around Professor Snape's office?"

"Are you starting to lost your brain? He's my uncle, dimwit!"

"Yeah! I almost forgot." After what he said, he laughed cruelly. He suddenly grabbed my hands, and pulled my body against his. It made me feel awkward.

"I don't care if he's your uncle, Hecate Feathercroft. Less a bit, don't expect. But, let me tell you something, I'm getting annoyed by your sticky attitude." He whispered. Then he pushed me very hard against the door. I know Uncle heard that sound, because the doorknob moved. I turned around and saw him with his dark mask on, as usual.

"What's the commotion here, Feathercroft and Malfoy? Courting near in my office?" He said deceitfully.

"What the fucking did you think of me?" I shouted. "Flirting with a guy with a scandalous attitude and sneaking to girls' dormitory? Such a dense idea, Uncle Snape! I mean, Professor Snape!"

"Watch your tongue, Feathercroft. Foul words not allowed in my place." He said with a smile.

I was embarrassed. I suddenly remembered I was warned to cleanse my tongue before it gets someone's nerves. I looked at Malfoy's direction, and he's smiling sincerely. He smiled like that whenever I'm being scolded.

"If there's nothing here going on, you can proceed to your respective classes. I supposed both of you should be in your Divination class any minute from now. Any reactions on what I'm hypothetically saying, Malfoy?"

"Ah… She's right. It's such a dense idea. It made me vomit." He said.

"So, there's no courtship going on both of you. Go now to your classes before my patience cuts off."

We about to take a step away from Uncle, when he spoke again. This time, it really got into my nerves.

"I just noticed. You both… good-looking couple." Then he laughed.

"That the densest idea, and compliment I ever heard. Thank you very much!" I said furiously while I'm dragging my foot heavily to go to my class. I heard my uncle laughed lightly. I clenched my fist, and wanted to punch anyone as I passed the corridor.

"You hated very much the idea, don't you?" A voice in my ear told me.

"You heard it! Why should I like it, Angela? Being paired to that poor creature of this complicated society? It's the most strenuous thing!"

"But, I do like it… Feathercroft!" Malfoy whispered in my ear with the most insolently tone.

I stood in my place. As if I was frozen. His persistency and will to whisper in ear every time he's near me irritates me a lot. I was in awe.

"Ha! Ha! Surprise, isn't? Hecate, I'm looking forward to see you this evening in the Great Hall. Let's see how's your patience and self-control takes place. Hope you'll dine beside me, so as you, Angela Mistgard. I'll see you soon, Emily Strange."

"Surely, and by that time. I'll make sure you'll be eating your heart out!" I shouted while both of us entering our Divination room. Everyone's looking at us, even the Gryffindors.

Malfoy just laughed. He thought that's hilarious. I hate it. Calling me Emily Strange is the most forsaken thing I've heard. I totally rejected this guy since our first years. I hated his guts! Emily Strange… that's Hermione Granger called me since I'm paired up to her during our Potions class. She told me that Emily Strange was a Muggle character with the darkest and strangest sense of attitude. She's not really a troublemaker but troubles always close to her. Just like what am I right now. What the hell is going on with this blond lizard? He never did anything before that made me this angry. Aside from Malfoy's oddbehavior around me, people close to my heart starting to act really strange. Uncle Severus keeping something from me. He never keeps secrets, unless… he's afraid. And my best friend, Amanda, she hasn't talking to me this past few months. I fear something's up. I hope it's not my past. Not it… or I'll lose everything that I earn, cherished and…

Loved…


End file.
